Yohjirela
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: [yaoi] Espelho, espelho meu... existe alguém mais bonito do que eu? Ops... Conto de Fadas errado. NO SENSE


_**Título**_: Yohjirela_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, no sense, comédia, AU_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Espelho, espelho meu... existe alguém mais bonito do que eu? Ops, conto de fadas errado!

* * *

**Yojirela  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Era uma vez uma linda jovem chamada Yohjirela. Essa mocinha morava em uma casinha afastada da cidade, em companhia de sua terrível e cruel madrasta Crawford, e de suas meio-irmãs Nagi e Farfarello.

Os três faziam de sua vida um inferno, obrigando a pobrezinha a trabalhar incansavelmente, limpando a casa e costurando suas roupas.

Só não a obrigavam a cozinhar porque Yohjirela era uma péssima cozinheira. E ninguém agüentava duas colheradas da gororoba que ela fazia e tinha a audácia de chamar de refeição.

Um belo dia, Yohjirela estava sozinha em casa. Aproveitou para sentar-se a lareira quentinha, com uma garrafa de uísque na mão e um paiero nos lábios.

(Yohjirela) Ah, vidão bão.

Deu uma loooonga tragada no cigarro. Depois de soltar a fumaça espessa bebericou a forte bebida direto do gargalo.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu o barulho de porta sendo aberta. Com certeza era sua madrasta e suas meio-irmãs chegando.

Desesperado jogou o cigarro na lareira e escondeu o uísque num bolso do avental (!!). Só teve tempo de borrifar um bom-ar antes que suas parentas adentrassem o local.

(Yohjirela) Que porra! Lá se foi minha happy hour!

(Brad ¬¬) O que disse?

(Yohjirela n.n'''''''') Ahahahahahaha... nada não madrasta fofa e linda.

(Brad o.õ) Hn.

(Yohjirela) Veja: acabei de limpar tudinho por aqui... e até espirrei um pouquinho de bom-ar pra ficar cheirosinho. Não ficou lindinho?

(Brad ¬¬) Pare de falar no diminutivo.

(Farfie) Posso cortar a língua dele?

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Claro que não. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

(Brad ò.ó) Porque está parado aí? Ainda tem muita coisa para fazer.

(Yohjirela suspirando) Sim, madrasta. Vou preparar o jantar e...

Todos - até o Nagi- NÃAAO!!

(Yohjirela O.O )...

(Brad) Faça qualquer coisa, menos cozinhar.

(Yohjirela resmungando) Ingratos, otários, gentinha insuportável... onde já se viu... eu me esforçando e me matando pra poder agradá-los e é assim que me agradecem? Tá certo que meu macarrão fica com gosto de jiló e o frango assado com gosto de berinjela, mas não é por maldade... isso lá é motivo pra me proibir de cozinhar?!

(Brad ¬¬) Isso que eu recebo por me casar com seu pai...

(Yohjirela) O.o

Irritado com tudo aquilo, Nagi afastou-se e sentou-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona. Ligou a televisão no canal local.

Imediatamente Brad e Farfie foram assistir também. Os três adoravam o programa de fofocas, onde todos os podres dos moradores da pequena vila eram expostos em cadeia nacional.

Yohjirela pegou uma vassoura e começou a varrer num cantinho. Na verdade ele fingia que varria, apenas passando a vassoura devagar de um lado para o outro, sempre no mesmo local, enquanto distraidamente observava a tela plana da TV de 29 polegadas.

(Nagi) Oh!

Aquele sussurro chamou a atenção do playboy, que prestou mais atenção no que o apresentador dizia.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a cara assustadora do rei: Reiji Takatori, dando uma pomposa entrevista. Não pôde acreditar que o jovem japonês se animara com aquele homem horroroso.

(Takatori)_... e por isso darei o melhor de todos os bailes. Todas as jovens donzelas estão convidadas a participar. E nessa festa escolherei a noiva do meu filho._

Nessa hora Yohjirela viu a coisinha mais fofa que se podia imaginar: Omi Takatori, o príncipe herdeiro. Ele era definitivamente chibi, genki e kawaii. Agora sim a gata borralheira entendia o suspiro de Nagi.

Claro que o príncipe não fazia o seu tipo. Ele gostava de caras mais morenos, malhados e de personalidade forte. Totalmente o contrário de Omi.

O que chamou sua atenção foi uma única palavrinha: BAILE! Comida e bebida na faixa! Yuhuuuu!

(Yohjirela) Essa eu não vou perder!

(Brad ¬¬) O que disse aí?

(Yohjirela o.o) Nada madrasta linda!

(Farfie) Ele disse que vai ao baile.

(Brad) Eu o proíbo!

(Yohjirela T.T) Porque?!

(Brad) Por que sou má e egoísta. Só as minhas filhas podem ir. Você ficará aqui em casa com o gato e os ratos, limpando.

(Yohjirela) Mas a casa está limpa!!

(Farfie) Dá uma chance pra ela.

Todos – até o Nagi- Hãaaaannnn?

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Hum, quando esse aí dá esmola é porque a coisa é séria... o que você vai querer em troca? Meu sangue?

(Farfie) Eu pensava numa... coisinha...

oOo

(Yohjirela) MERDA! Vê se isso é coisa que se peça?! Pensei que ele me pediria uma rapidinha com massagem, tipo um pouco de lemon...

Olhou desolado para o chão. Sua meio-irmã sanguinária tivera a idéia de misturar grãos de arroz com grão-de-bico e lhe dera a tarefa de separá-los até o pôr-do-sol, ou não iria a festa.

(Yohjirela suspirando) E todas aquelas cervejas...

Olhou para os céus.

(Yohjirela n.n) É agora que os lindos passarinhos vão me ajudar nessa difícil missão?

Silêncio.

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Acho que não. Merda. Qual a lógica em misturar esse monte de arroz? Jogar tudo no chão, que desperdício de comida. O pior é que tem tanta gente passando fome, e minha madrasta faz isso. Pura falta do que fazer...

(Passarinho) Olha, eu te ajudo.

(Yohji ç.ç) Jura?! JURA?!

(Passarinho ò.ó) JURO. Mas vê se cala essa maldita boca!! Tive um trabalho da porra pra fazer meus filhotes dormirem e num to a fim de ouvir você reclamando asneiras na minha orelha.

(Yohji O.O)...

Meio assustado com o gênio forte do passarinho (que com certeza devia ter sido um urubu na outra encarnação... ou talvez um... CORVO zo/ huhauauahuaua), a gata borralheira apenas observou enquanto o mesmo separava agilmente todos os grãos, dividindo-os em dois montinhos.

(Passarinho) Pronto. Aí está!

(Yohji) Obrigado! Muito obrigado!

(Passarinho ò.ó) Fala baixo!

(Yohji o.o)... desculpa...

Naquele momento, Brad, Farfie e Nagi chegaram pra conferir o trabalho de Yohjirela e com certeza rir na cara dele, por não ter levado a cabo a complicada tarefa.

É claro que os três quebraram a cara ao ver os dois montinhos separados com tanta perfeição.

(Yohjirela XP) Tomou, papudo?!

(Brad ò.ó) Pode tirar esse sorrisinho idiota da cara. A tarefa ainda não acabou.

(Yohjirela) O.O""""""""

(Brad u.u) Falta a segunda parte.

(Yohjirela ç.ç) E seria...?

(Brad) Arrumar todos esses grãos em fila indiana.

(Yohjirela O.O) MAS PRA QUE?!

(Brad u.u) Pra te dar trabalho, e por que eu quero.

(Yohjirela T.T) Mas... mas... vou levar o resto da vida pra fazer isso!

(Brad) Azar o seu.

E sem dizer mais nada deu as costas e foi embora, seguido por suas filhas.

(Yohjirela) Mas que porra!

Esperançoso olhou para o ninho do passarinho, porém o mesmo dera o fora, deixando os filhotes sozinhos. Ele que não seria otário de ajudar o playboy naquela tarefa de capitão gay.

Mas Yohji era brasileiro, e não desistia nunca. Seus olhinhos verdes brilharam ao ver um enorme formigueiro.

(Yohjirela n.n) Boa tarde dona formiga...

(Formiga n.n) Boa tarde!

(Yohjirela) Er... será que a senhora e suas amiguinhas não poderiam me dar uma gentil ajudinha?

(Formiga n.n) É ruim, hein. Já tenho trabalho demais pra ter de ajudar uma cigarra vagabunda.

(Yohjirela O.o) Cigarra vagabunda?!

(Formiga) Até qualquer dia!

Completamente desesperado, Yohjirela levantou o pé e gritou:

(Yohjirela) PARADINHA AÍ! OU VOCÊ ME AJUDA OU EU PISOTEIO O SEU FORMIGUEIRO E ACABO COM SUA CASA!

(Formiga) Você não faria essa maldade!

(Yohjirela) Não?! Eu to doido pra ir pro baile e não posso perder essa boca livre de jeito nenhum!

(Formiga) Mas... logo será inverno, se você destruir minha casa nós poderemos morrer congeladas!

(Yohjirela) E se eu perder essa festa ficarei traumatizado para o resto da vida! Terei que fazer anos de terapia...

(Formiga ¬¬) Merda, Yohjirela, isso é chantagem!

(Yohjirela u.u) Me processe.

E sem alternativa, a pobre formiguinha reuniu um batalhão de formigas e começou a enfileirar cada pequeno arroizinho e grão-de-bico.

Ao término do exaustivo serviço, a formiga chefe olhou de modo ameaçador para Yohjirela.

(Formiga ò.ó) Aí está o seu trabalho sujo. Mas... um conselho: não durma a noite. Buahuahahauahauahua!!

(Yohjirela suando frio) O.O"""""""""""

Assim que as formigas sumiram, Brad e suas filhas apareceram quase do nada. Não conseguiram esconder a surpresa de ver todo o trabalho executado corretamente.

Os grãos de cereais foram arrumados tão perfeitamente que parecia obra divina.

(Yohjirela) Huhauahauahaua, acharam que podiam comigo, não é? Se ferraram...

A gabação irritou Crawford, é lógico.

(Brad ò.ó) Pois você não vai a baile nenhum!

(Yohjirela O.O) Mas... eu fiz o que você mandou!

(Brad) Você não tem uma roupa apropriada, a festa é hoje à noite. Nem que vá voando ao shopping da cidade vizinha conseguirá um vestido bonito.

A gata borralheira prendeu a respiração. Sua madrasta estava coberta de razão. Não tinha nenhum traje apropriado para usar a noite. Todos os seus vestidos estavam remendados.

Sentiu vontade de chorar.

(Brad n.n) E agora, minhas filhas e eu temos um festão para ir! Adeus.

(Yohjirela ç.ç)...

Ficou observando os três se afastarem. Pior que não ir a festa era ter que engolir sapo daquele americano gostoso e metido a sabe tudo.

(Yohjirela) Droga, porque eu tinha que morar com os Schwarz, meus piores inimigos... isso ainda me faz pensar uma coisa: Schuldig. Onde será que essa praga linda está?

Inconformado, Yohjirela tomou o rumo de casa. Foi para o quarto e começou a olhar seus vestidos. Eram todos velhos e feios, cheios de remendos.

(Yohjirela T.T) Tudo o que eu queria era entornar o caneco de graça nessa festa!

Chorando tristemente, nossa heroína cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se pôs a lamentar seu destino sofrido e incompreendido.

O que poderia ser pior: não ter nenhum vestido adequado pro baile do rei ou... morar com três gostosões e estar na maior seca?

Pergunta dura de ser respondida.

Yohjirela já estava desistindo de se empanturrar com os salgadinhos e de saborear a cerveja gelada na festa de hoje a noite, quando a imagem de toda a agitação entrou em sua mente.

(Yohjirela decidida) Eu vou! Nem que tenha de ser com cosplay de mendigo!!

E sem perder mais tempo se pôs a caminho.

Resolveu atravessar a floresta escura e assustadora. Não havia luar aquela noite, e decididamente parecia propícia a aparição de fantasmas e assombrações.

(Yohjirela) Merda! Eu devia ter chamado um táxi!

Puft!!

Uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu a sua frente, fazendo os cabelos loiros se arrepiarem e os olhos verdes se arregalarem.

(Yohjirela em pânico) MONSTRO! Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Alguém!!

(Schul ¬¬""") Monstro? Eu sou sua fada madrinha, idiota.

O playboy colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo.

(Yohjirela) Desculpa, mas você queria o que, me assustando desse jeito?

(Schul ¬¬""") Uma entrada triunfal.

(Yohjirela o.o)...

(Schul) Yep. Vamos lá, eu ganho meu salário pela quantidade de princesas que ajudo em uma noite, depois de você ainda tem mais dez para socorrer.

(Yohjirela) Não sou uma princesa, sou uma gata borralheira.

(Schul) Detalhes... você precisa de um vestido.

O alemão com cosplay de fada agitou a varinha de condão e as roupas feias de Yohjirela se transformaram em um lindo vestido de baile, todo verde claro, enfeitado com esmeraldas.

(Yohjirela ç.ç) É tão lindo!

(Schul) Agora o penteado e as unhas.

Agitou a varinha novamente. Logo Yohjirela estava maquiada, penteada e manicurada para a ocasião.

(Schul surpreso) Nossa, ficou melhor do que eu esperava. Eu sou fodão mesmo!

(Yohjirela) Ei, não está esquecendo de nada não?

E levantou a barra do vestido, exibindo os pés descalços.

(Schul n.n) Ah, um sapatinho de cristal. Qual é o seu número?

(Yohjirela n.n) 43.

(Schul O.O"""""""""""""""""") !!

(Yohjirela o.o) O que foi? Que cara é essa?

(Schul) Quarenta e três? Eu não tenho sapatinhos de cristal desse tamanho!

(Yohjirela) Como assim? Faz com mágica!

(Schul ¬¬) Não é tão simples. Como o nome já diz é SAPATINHO de cristal e não SAPATÃO de cristal.

(Yohjirela u.u) Ferrou. Eu não vou ao baile sem meu sapatinho.

(Schul) Ué. Eu não tenho culpa se seus pés são do tamanho de pranchas de surf. Nunca vi princesa com pé desse tamanho.

(Yohjirela õ.õ)...

(Schul) Parece filha do Abominável Homem das Neves...

(Yohjirela Õ.Õ)...

(Schul) Vai descalço mesmo. Sou uma fada e não milagreiro.

(Yohjirela ç.ç) Mas...

(Schul) Pra quem ia vestido de mendigo, eu fiz até demais.

(Yohjirela chorando) A vida é uma porra mesmo... ninguém tem consideração comigo! Só to me ferrando nessa história. Primeiro, moro com três caras que são a encarnação da perfeição e não levei nenhum deles para a cama ainda. Depois, me aparece o Schuldig de fada madrinha, o que significa que não vou ficar com ele no final... como se não bastasse o príncipe encantado é o Omi, o personagem que eu menos aprecio pra levar pra cama. Mas o pior de tudo não é o sapatão de cristal, e sim a incógnita: qual será o papel do Aya nisso? E onde está o MEU Ken Ken!! Buah bhuahuahauaahauah!!

(Schul ¬¬"""""""") Olha, pára com isso. Se tem uma coisa que me desarma é ver um cara gostosinho como você chorando. Fica com uma cara de uke que eu não resisto, e eu também estou na seca a um tempão... é, filho, fada madrinha rala, quem pega todos é o príncipe encantado... bom, eu conheço um cara que conhece um cara que digamos é o poderoso no reino das fadas... espera aqui que eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

A fada ruiva desapareceu no meio de uma nova nuvem de fumaça.

Yohjirela esperou e esperou.

(Schul n.n) Aqui estou.

(Yohjirela o.O) Ué, veio andando? E cadê a nuvem de fumaça?

(Schul ¬¬) Ih, qualé, aquilo gasta dinheiro. Tá pensando o que? Que eu sou o rei da cocada preta?

(Yohjirela) O.O"""""""""""""

(Schul) Pega aqui. O maior que eu consegui foi trinta e nove.

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Mas eu calço 43. Trinta e nove não vai caber.

(Schul) Ah, vai ter de servir. Depois do trabalho que deu pra conseguir isso. Ou você põe logo ou eu te transformo num clone da infeliz da Yuriko.

(Yohjirela) 39 é perfeito!

A gata borralheira sentou-se no chão e suou frio pra colocar o sapato de cristal nos pés.

(Schul n.n) Estão perfeitos!

(Yohjirela ô.ô) Perfeitos? Meus dedos parecem que estão dando seta! Essa porra vai me matar.

(Schul ò.ó) Você é homem ou o que? Agüente firme!

(Yohjirela i.i)...

(Schul n.n) Ótimo. Mas você tem apenas até a meia-noite para...

(Yohjirela desesperado) NÃO!!

(Schul O.O)... o que foi?

(Yohjirela i.i) Não vou agüentar ficar com esse sapato até meia-noite! Que tal até as dez e meia?

(Schul ¬¬) Não. O contrato diz até a meia noite... e NÃO ADIANTA CHORAR... na hora que fui buscar o sapato de cristal já tirei um pouco do meu atraso... não caio mais nessa de uke sem seme.

(Yohjirela XD) Por isso você demorou tanto pra voltar...?

(Schul)... não mude de assunto. Fique no baile até a meia-noite, ou vai virar uma infeliz com seios enormes! E nunca mais vai querer olhar pra outro homem!

(Yohjirela o.o) Nossa... não tá levando isso muito a sério não?

(Schul ò.ó) Tente me desafiar...

(Yohjirela n.n) Até meia-noite? Pra mim está ótimo.

(Schul) Boa festa! Divirta-se!

(Yohjirela) Obrigado!

Assim que o alemão desapareceu entre as árvores da floresta, a gata borralheira tomou a direção do castelo do rei. Mal deu dois passos e desanimou. Seus pés doeram tanto que teve vontade de tirar os sapatos e jogá-los longe.

Só não o fez porque não queria uma operação de mudança de sexo...

Foi então que ouviu o som de uma carruagem se aproximando. Os olhos verdes brilharam como dois faróis na escuridão e Yohjirela já se pôs em posição de pedir carona.

A carruagem parou e o condutor saltou da mesma com grande agilidade. Era moreno e muito malhado.

(Ken n.n) Poderia me dar uma informação?

(Yohjirela n.n) Claro.

(Ken) Eu preciso pegar uma princesa para levá-la ao baile real, mas acho que me perdi. Hum... deveria ter virado a direita no Cipreste Chorão, ao invés de dobrar a esquerda na Garganta do Diabo... mas, você sabe onde tem uma princesinha que precise de carona?

Yohjirela não pôde acreditar em tamanha sorte.

(Yohjirela n.n) Eu sou uma princesinha.

O condutor franziu as sobrancelhas e correu os olhos castanhos pelo papel que levava na mão.

(Ken) Hum... aqui diz que tenho que pegar uma princesa, não um traveco de beira de estrada.

(Yohjirela O.O"""""") TRAVECO?!

(Ken -.-) Yohji, desde quando você resolveu bancar a Drag Queen?

(Yohjirela) Ken, quer morrer?! Anda logo com isso que essa porra de sapato tá me matando!

(Ken) Sapatinho de cristal?

(Yohjirela) É!

(Ken n.n) Ah, só as princesas de verdade tem sapatinhos de cristal. Posso vê-los?!

(Yohjirela) Claro.

Levantou a barra do belíssimo vestido verde e mostrou o par brilhante de sapatinhos de cristal –os legítimos-. Ken ficou surpreso com o brilho colorido e com uma outra coisa.

(Ken õ.õ) Seus pés parecem meio... inchados...

(Yohjirela i.i) Pois é...

(Ken n.n) Enfim, me convenceu. Sobe aí que eu te deixo no baile!

(Yohjirela) Muito obrigado!

(Ken) Não agradeça! Nosso serviço é caro mas... você já pagou, não é? Sempre cobramos adiantado.

(Yohjirela ô.ô)... é...

Huhauahauhauaha. Alguma princesa otária ia ficar sem a carona.

oOo

Em algum lugar próximo ao Cipreste Triste...

A princesa Aya olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez. Sua carruagem mágica estava atrasada.

(Aya ) Merda.

Tinha que continuar esperando.

oOo

Yohjirela estava simplesmente deslumbrado com todo o luxo do castelo. Era uma estrutura enorme, bem construída e enfeitada com decoração caríssima e exuberante.

(Yohjirela) Uaaaaaaaaaauuuu! O uísque deve ser classe A.

(Ken ¬¬) Isso é comportamento de uma princesa?

(Yohjirela) Fuck you!

(Ken) O.O"""""""

(Yohjirela) E que horas você vem me buscar?

(Ken -.-) Meia-noite é claro. Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?

(Yohjirela n.n) Porque não vem as dez e meia? Hein, condutor de carruagem lindo e fofo?

(Ken u.u) De jeito nenhum! Como todo conto de fada que se preze tem que terminar a meia-noite em ponto.

(Yohjirela o.o) Mas... mas...

(Ken n.n) Fui! Divirta-se!

(Yohjirela n.n) Obrigado!!

Respirando fundo e sentindo os dedos do pé doerem pra caralho, nossa bela princesinha adentrou o salão e já causou furor. Todos os homens presentes olharam para o playboy, admirados por sua enorme beleza. E as mulheres babando pelo vestido enfeitado de esmeraldas e jades.

Nem mesmo a madrasta americana e as meio-irmãs reconheceram a gata borralheira, pois ela sempre se vestia com as roupas remendadas e estava com as faces manchadas de fuligem.

Alguns homens tentaram cercá-lo, mas o loiro livrou-se habilmente de todos, murmurando palavras de 'desculpa' e 'sinto muito'. Tinha seu olhar fixo em uma única direção: o bar.

Respirando fundo sentou-se no balcão e esperou que o garçom o servisse.

(Aya ¬¬) O que vai ser?

(Yohjirela O.O)...

(Aya ¬¬) Sem piadinhas, ou você morre hoje.

(Yohjirela i.i) Merda, porque todo mundo cismou de me ameaçar? Eu mereço mais consideração nessa história da porra, não? Isso é conto de fadas ou um enredo de terror?!

(Aya) Então vai pensando aí, depois eu...

(Yohjirela) NÃO! Manda um duplo sem gelo. Meus pés estão me matando... preciso me anestesiar.

(Aya coçando a orelha u.u) E eu com isso? (1)

(Yohjirela u.ú) Nossa, acho que falta de sexo causa mal-humor generalizado...

(Aya ò.ó) O que você disse?

(Yohjirela u.u""""") Guarda a katana que eu repito.

(Aya)...

Sem responder o barman ruivo afastou-se, tratando de ir preparar a dose pedida.

Foi nesse momento que o jovem príncipe herdeiro aproximou-se do playboy, e sorrindo lhe estendeu a mão.

(Omi n.n) Me concede essa dança, linda donzela?

(Yohjirela n.n) Esse convite se estende a uma transa no seu quarto real?

(Omi o.o) Er... na verdade não.

(Yohjirela) Que pena... você é tudo de fofo!

(Omi n.n) Obrigado!

(Yohjirela) Mas infelizmente vou ter que recusar. Meus pés estão me matando!

(Omi o.õ) Oh.

(Yohjirela n.n) Quem sabe no próximo baile, ok, chibi?

(Omi com complexo de rejeição i.i) Tudo bem...

Enfim, a jovem e bela gata borralheira passou o resto da noite sentada ao balcão, chapando o caneco. Por volta de meia noite, quando o salão inteiro estava rodando, e Yohjirela achava que era casada com Papai Noel e tinha dois coelhinhos da páscoa como filhos, nossa heroína decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa.

Levantou-se cambaleante, cantando ópera e se achando o Pavarotti dos contos de fadas deixou o castelo.

Mas estava tão bêbado que tropeçou nos próprios pés e acabou perdendo um dos sapatinhos de cristal.

Alguém que observava seus passos com olhar felino percebeu o deslize e tratou de pegar aquele delicado sapato nas mãos. Observou seu brilho de maneira demorada e ansiosa.

Acabara de eleger sua noiva perfeita, e faria uma operação pente fino para encontrar aquele playboy misterioso e pé-de-cana...

oOo

(Yohjirela suspirando) Céus... eu mato o infeliz que disse que uísque não dá ressaca...

No dia seguinte a festa, Yohjirela estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e tinha uma sede do cão.

Apesar disso tomou um café super light pra manter o corpinho e pegou a vassoura, se pondo a varrer a sala sem ânimo algum. Logo Brad, Farfie e Nagi acordaram também, e se juntaram a Yohjirela.

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Vocês andam sempre juntos... to começando a desconfiar que tem um casinho a três.

(Brad) Quem me dera...

(Farfie ò.ó) O que?

(Brad ¬¬) Nada... pensei em voz alta.

Indiferente àquela movimentação, Nagi ligou a TV no canal local.

(Yohjirela n.n) E como foi o baile?

(Brad) Uma perda de tempo. O príncipe nem olhou para minhas filhas.

(Yohjirela) Nossa, Omi deve ser cego!

Com certeza o jovem japonês e o frio irlandês eram duas tentações a sanidade de qualquer um... a não ser que o hacker herdeiro já estivesse apaixonado...

(Brad) A melhor parte da noite foi a aparição de uma princesa loira vestida de verde. Era uma beldade!

Yohjirela encheu-se de orgulho. Ele era a beldade! Bhuahauhauahauua!!

Se pudesse falaria isso na cara dos três.

(Nagi ¬¬) Parecia um travecão.

(Farfie uu) Maquiada demais... e tinha pedras cafonas no vestido.

(Nagi -.-) Fora de moda.

(Yohjirela O.O) Travecão?! Fora de moda?! Isso fere!

(Brad ¬¬) Fere porque?

(Yohjirela n.n"""""") Nada não, he, he, he he...

Foi nesse momento que bateram a porta e Yohjirela atendeu.

(Yohjirela n.n) Pois não?

Deu de cara com Aya mensageiro.

(Aya ¬¬) Boa tarde.

(Yohjirela o.o) O que é isso? Aproveitamento de pessoal? Pô, você já foi uma princesa, um barman e agora um mensageiro? O que está acontecendo aqui?

(Aya ¬¬) "Alguém" não quis me dar um papel melhor, mas ficou com medo que um outro "alguém" lhe arrancasse o couro por me excluir, então me deu uns bicos...

("Alguém" n.n) Tenho que salvar minha pele!

(Yohjirela O.O)...

O loiro não sabia o que era mais surpreendente: o ruivo aceitar aquela humilhação, lhe dar uma explicação sobre toda a situação ou aquele "Alguém" se metendo onde não era chamado...

("Alguém" ¬¬)...

(Aya ¬¬) Ahem, continuando: venho por ordem do rei lhes dar um aviso.

Surgindo do nada, Brad, Farfie e Nagi começaram a prestar atenção no que o ruivo arauto dizia.

(Brad XD) De líder da Weiss a reles mensageiro... bahauahauhauhauah!!

(Yohjirela ¬¬) Mas ontem foi pior: barman...

Todos –até o Nagi-: E como você sabe disso?

(Yohjirela surtando) _"Pela estrada afora eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para a vovózinha..."_

Todos –até o Nagi-: O.O""""""""""""""

(Aya) Aham. Atenção: "Por ordem do rei todas as princesas do reino devem experimentar esse sapatinho de cristal. Aquela cujo pezinho couber aqui será eleita a noiva real." Ele vai começar por esta casa.

("Alguém" n.n) Aya submisso a majestade Takatori! Oh, o doce sabor da vingança!!

Todos –até o Nagi-: Ò.Ó

("Alguém" o.o) Nossa, carma ruim. FUI!!

(Yohjirela n.n) Continuando... ahem... Ohhhhh!

(Brad ¬¬) Hum, noiva real?

(Aya -.-) Foi o que eu disse.

(Brad ¬¬) Noiva real é aquela que casa com o rei, não é?

(Aya u.ú) Exatamente. Omi já é o MEU noivo. Foi tudo um truque porque o rei Takatori estava se sentindo sozinho e queria se casar com alguém.

("Alguém" ò.ó) Opa! Com "Alguém" não! Tira o meu da reta.

(Aya ¬¬) Eu disse alguém e não "Alguém". Intrometida.

("Alguém" n.n"""") Hahahahaha, continuem com a história! Me ignorem!!

Todos –até o Nagi-: ¬¬"""""""""""""""""""

(Yohjirela O.O) Continuando... Ahem, hem... Oh, casar com o Takatori?!

(Takatori surgindo do nada) Exatamente! Aqui está o sapatinho de cristal. Quem será a primeira dama a experimentá-lo?

Todos –até o Nagi-: O.O""""""""""""

(Brad ¬¬) Yohjirela é a mais indicada.

(Yohjirela O.O) EU?! Mas se nem fui ao baile!

(Brad ¬¬) Qualé, quer enganar a quem? Tá todo mundo cansado de saber que você foi à festa com a ajuda do Schuldig.

(Yohjirela o.o) Mas... mas... não quero!

("Alguém" ¬¬) Não tem que querer! Bota o sapato! Aliás, 'bota em você aperta?' Huhuahuahauhaau!

(Yohjirela -.-) Poupe-nos dessas piadinhas infames, sem graça nenhuma, de mil novecentos e guaraná com rolha!

("Alguém" ¬¬) Nossa, essa hostilidade faz mal ao meu carma. Continuem a história!

(Yohjirela ò.ó) É difícil com você interrompendo a cada cinco minutos.

("Alguém" i.i) Entendi. Ninguém tem paciência comigo, parecem minha mestra, er... eu não devia ter dito isso... FUI!

(Yohjirela u.u) Tem gente que não se toca... onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é. Eu ia correr!

Tentou fugir pela porta entreaberta, mas Brad, Aya e Farfie o agarraram de jeito, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em segurá-lo, porque o playboy esperneava tentando libertar-se.

(Yohjirela ò.ó) Ei me prender tudo bem, mas olha a mão boba aí! Alguém passou a mão na minha bunda!

("Alguém" n.n) Desculpa... não deu pra resistir!

(Yohjirela O.O) Socorro! Estou cercado por malucos, insanos, lascivos e doentios!!

Todos –até o Nagi-: ò.ó

Diante do olhar assassino das pessoas presentes na sala, Yohjirela redobrou os esforços para libertar-se...

Mas não teve jeito: o obrigaram a sentar numa cadeira. Brad e Farfie seguram-lhe os braços, enquanto Aya tentava manter seus pés no lugar, já que o loiro debatia as pernas para todas as direções.

(Takatori XD) Ótimo! Adoro domar gatinhos manhosos!

(Yohjirela ò.ó) Sai pra lá, jaburu! Prefiro dar murro em ponta de faca! Entrar pra um convento e fazer abstinência de sexo pro resto da vida!!

(Takatori) Não se preocupe. Não deixarei que faça greve de sexo.

(Yohjirela) SOCORRO!! FADA MADRINHA!! ALGUÉM!!

(Alguém ¬¬) Ah, agora você me chama? Mas na hora de alisar a sua bundinha eu não posso? Sei, se vira, mané!!

Todos –até o Nagi-: O.O"""""""""""""""""""""

A gata borralheira suou frio ao ver o Tigrão Takatori se aproximando com o sapatinho de cristal nas mãos.

Durante alguns minutos houve uma verdadeira guerra galáctica, com quatro homens tentando enfiar um sapatinho 39 num pezão 43...

(Takatori suando) Isso não vai entrar!

(Brad) Mas olha o tamanho desse pé!

(Farfie) Parece prancha de surf!

(Nagi) Será o Abominável Homem das Neves...?

(Farfie) Deviam mandar pro zoológico.

(Brad) O livro dos Recordes vai adorar ver isso...

(Yohjirela ¬¬)...

(Aya) Esperem que vou pegar um pouco de vaselina...

Todos –até o Nagi-: O.O

(Aya ¬¬""""") Pra passar no pé dele e... esquece.

Finalmente conseguiram encaixar um dos sapatinhos de cristal.

(Takatori) Perfeito.

(Brad ¬¬) Hum... parece que o pé dele está inchando.

(Takatori) Detalhes... vamos oficializar o noivado.

Yohjirela ficou verde ao notar que Takatori fazia um biquinho e preparava-se para beijá-lo nos lábios...

Foi nesse momento que Ken, o condutor, abriu a porta com um chute.

(Ken ò.ó) Yohji! Pode parar por aí! Não acredito que ia me trair com o rei!

(Yohjirela ¬¬") Não digas asneiras, Ken! Estou sendo coagido, ameaçado, torturado! SOCORRRRRRRROOOOOO!! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?!

(Ken o.o) Desculpe se atrapalhei a encenação.

Todos –até o Nagi-: VAI TER QUE DESENHAR!

(Yohjirela T.T) Ken... seja o príncipe que vai me salvar.

(Ken o.o) Mas... eu sou apenas o condutor!

Todos –até o Nagi-: Fuck you!!

(Yohjirela i.i) Se você não me salvar, o Takatori vai me levar pra cama a força!

(Ken sentando no sofá com um saco de pipocas na mão) Oba! Adoro dark lemon!! Vão em frente!

Todos –até o Nagi-: O.O"""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Yohjirela ò.ó) KEEEEENNNNNNN!!

(Ken n.n"") Era brincadeira, Yotan!

Jogando a pipoca fora, Ken armou uma voadora pra cima de Takatori, deixando-o fora de combate, depois tomou a gata borralheira nos braços e saiu correndo, tentando não tropeçar.

(Yohjirela n.n) Obrigado, amor! Mas... eu ainda sou o seme!

(Ken ¬¬) Ai, Yohji...

Enquanto isso, na sala da casa de Brad, o rei começava a se recuperar da voadora recebida. Com pesar notou que sua princesa adorada tinha escapado.

Olhou ao redor, quando seus olhos caíram sobre o mensageiro ruivo.

(Aya ¬¬"") Nem vem. Já sou noivo do príncipe herdeiro!

E saiu dali rapidinho antes que sobrasse pra ele. Sem desanimar, Takatori mirou Crawford.

(Takatori n.n) Que número você calça?

(Brad ¬¬)... é melhor acabar essa história por aqui, senão "Alguém" vai perder o couro...

("Alguém" O.O""""") Entendi! Entendi! Fujimya!!

Aya entrou na sala usando um maiô vermelho e segurando a plaquinha de "Fim" na mão.

(Aya ¬¬) Depois desta alguém vai pagar caro!

("Alguém" n.n) Eu pago! Na intimidade do SEU quarto.

(Aya ò.ó) É ruim! Não joguei pedra na cruz.

("Alguém" ¬¬) Olha que eu troco o maiô por um fio dental e... CALMA AYA, É BRINCADEIRA!! SOCORROOOOO!!

Aya mil e uma utilidades sai correndo atrás de alguém, er, "Alguém" com a katana na mão, disposto a cortar um certo pescoço...

FIM

* * *

(1) Frase inspirada em meu kawaii bebê Eiji, de Matta Ashita (Akemi Hidaka)


End file.
